


Ideal Family

by FeverTheSpirit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Injured Nino Lahiffe, M/M, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Multi, Overprotective, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: (Note, this fanfic is separate from my Running Away Is Easy fanfic.)Adrien and Nino Lahiffe live an ideal life. They're married with a stable life and a 3 year old son named Kahlil Mathis Lahiffe. Adrien is a stay-at-home dad and has gone no-contact with his father. Nino is a music producer, providing the best for his family. Their life seems perfect... Until Kahlil starts going to school and questions on why he doesn't have a mama like the 'normal' kids and Gabriel Agreste starts calling, wanting to meet Kahlil. Their life starts to cause doubts in Adrien as he starts to question on what exactly a normal family is and what's best for his son.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Past Adrien/Marinette - Relationship, Past Kagami/Adrien
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien woke up to the sound of giggling and a weight on his back, with someone playing in his hair. Was it time to get up already ? He lifted his head and looked behind him to see his 3 year old son, sitting on his back and gently stroking his hair. Kahlil was a chubby boy with warm, brown skin, dark brown curly hair and light hazel eyes. Even though Kahlil wasn't blood related to Adrien or Nino, he swore Kahlil looked like Nino at times. 

"Kahlil, what are you doing ?" Adrien asked, yawning.

"I play with papa's hair." Kahlil answered. 

"And why didn't you let Papa sleep in more ?" Adrien asked.

"Cuz I was bored and I was alone." Kahlil answered. Adrien turned around and grabbed Kahlil, sitting up and sitting Kahlil on his lap before stretching and pressing a kiss on Kahlil's cheek.

"Okay, I'm up." Adrien said. "What would my little kitten like for breakfast on this lovely Sunday morning ?"

"Ceam wheat." Kahlil answered, looking up at his Papa. Adrien chuckled.

"Alright, cream of wheat it is." He ruffled Kahlil's hair. "And would my little kitten like anything special on his cream of wheat ?"

"Staw'berries and nanas." Kahlil said.

"Okay, one bowl of cream of wheat with strawberries and bananas coming right up." Adrien said. "But first you gotta wake your Baba up." Adrien said, nodding towards Nino. Kahlil giggled and crawled off of Adrien's lap and crawling on top of Nino, patting his face gently.

"Baba, get up !" Kahlil said. "Time to eat cream wheat !"

Nino let out a loud yawn. 

"I was practically woken up when you and your Papa started talking." Nino said, sitting up. "What time is it ?"

"Nine in the morning." Adrien replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Be lucky he didn't wake us up at six again."

"You know Kahls, when you're older, you're gonna wish you could have had more chances to sleep in." Nino said, putting his son in his lap and tickling him. Khalil let out loud squeals and giggles before Nino stopped and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Adrien got out of bed, heading out of the bedroom. Kahlil crawled off of Nino's lap and off the bed, before running to go follow Adrien, his feet pitter-pattering on the hard wood floors. Adrien was already in the kitchen, preparing his son's breakfast, boiling the milk and going to chop the strawberries and bananas. Kahlil hugged Adrian's leg, watching his papa hum as he cut the fruit. 

"Kitten, how about you go ask Baba to turn on some cartoons for you until breakfast is ready ?" Adrien asked, looking down at his son. Kahlil nodded, running off back to his Baba. Adrien chuckled and sighed, watching his son disappear into the hallway. He couldn't have asked for a more quiet life.

~

"You remember what day it is tomorrow, right ?" Nino asked, watching Adrien dry the last dish before putting it in the strainer. Adrien tensed up, before nodding.

"Mhm... tomorrow's the day our little boy starts pre-school." Adrien said.

"You're nervous." Nino said.

"I'm not." Adrien said.

"Your hands are shaking." Nino said. Adrien looked down to see that his hands were indeed shaking. 

"No they're not." Adrien said, putting his hands behind his back. Nino sighed, getting up from the counter and walking over to Adrien, grabbing his hands and holding them. 

"I know you're worried about Kahlil going off to pre-school but this is something that he has to do." Nino said. "You can't keep him glued to your side forever, he has to start leaving the nest and he'll be fine, don't worry."

"I can't help it." Adrien said. "With how my dad kept me pushed away, I don't ever want my son to feel like I did, plus my mom died when I was young so I just want him to have at least someone around."

"That and since you insisted on staying at home with him since he was an infant, it's gonna be hard for you to separate from him." Nino said, kissing Adrien's hands. "But you'll both be fine, he'll only be gone for six hours."

"Six ?" Adrien asked in disbelief. "I'm gonna be separated from my baby for six hours ?"

"You need to chill." Nino said. "Remember we talked about smothering ? You're getting pretty close to the smothering area."

"Am I really being smothering ?" Adrien asked. Nino nodded.

"Yes, you are. I remember on our anniversary, when Alya was babysitting him, you called her every thirty minutes and wouldn't enjoy your own anniversary until I kept ordering glasses of wine and you got drunk enough to relax."

"Okay, but that was our first time leaving him with someone other than your mom, I got worried." Adrien defended.

"Sweetheart, you've got to let him spread his wings.' Nino said. "Cut that figurative umbilical cord and let him have a taste of freedom."

"Okay, first of all, he's three, stop talking like he's a teenager going to college because that's only making me feel worse and second of all, I suppose you're right." Adrien said, letting out a sigh. Nino kissed his cheek and let go of his hands.

"Good." Nino pulled away from Adrien. "I have to go get ready for work."

"I hope you have a great day." Adrien said. "Kahlil and I will be busy at the grocery store, picking up food and last minute school supplies."

"Sounds like fun." Nino said. "I have to deal with a bratty teen pop group today."

"Poor you." Adrien said. "Try not to throw hands with teenagers today, no matter how annoying, spoiled and entitled they are." 

"I will try." Nino said, heading off towards the bathroom. Adrien only chuckled and shook his head.

~

"Carrots... carrots..." Adrien mumbled to himself as he looked up and down the aisle, pushing the cart that Kahlil was sitting in.

"Papa, I don't like carrots..." Kahlil said. "Yucky."

"You can't have chicken fricassee without carrots, my little kitten." Adrien said. "Besides, I dice them up so small that you can't even taste them."

"Still yucky." Kahlil said. "Veggies are yucky."

"Remember what I always told you ?" Adrien said, staring down at his son.

"They're only yucky if you're a bad cook." Kahlil said.

"And is Papa a bad cook ?" Adrien asked. Kahlil shook his head.

"So since Papa is cooking, they won't taste yucky, cause Papa isn't a bad cook." Adrien said, booping Kahlil's nose and making him giggle. "Besides, carrots help you grow big and strong my little kitten, so you can be just like Chat Noir when you grow up."

Adrien and Nino still had their miraculouses but ever since they became parents, they couldn't really go out and fight crime anymore. Adrien didn't want him or Nino risking their lives anymore so they only went out when it was an absolute emergency and Chris or Nino's mother Farah could rush over to babysit. Adrien thought they were getting too old to superhero around anymore. He and Nino were twenty seven years old for God's sake. Adrien was snapped out of thought from Kahlil pulling on his shirt.

"Papa." Kahlil said. "Can we get some ice ceam sandwiches?"

"Hm ? Oh, yeah, we could get some ice cream sandwiches." Adrien said. "We have to work on you saying words with r in them, as cute as it is, we have to work on it."

Kahlil only nodded as Adrien pushed their cart. He looked behind his papa as he saw a woman, who looked like she was staring at his papa but quickly turned around when Kahlil spotted her. Kahlil only shrugged and turned his attention to somewhere else.

~

"Papa." Kahlil said as Adrien strapped him in his carseat.

"Yes, my little kitten ?" Adrien asked. 

"Will I make friends at school tomorrow ?" Kahlil asked. Adrien hummed.

"Well, Kitten, you've somehow inherited your Baba's charming personality and you're the sweetest little boy I've ever seen..." Adrien laughed and kissed his son's cheek. "So I'm sure you'll make friends."

He closed the door and opened the driver's door, getting in and buckling up before starting the car. 

"Did you have lots of friends, Papa ?" Kahlil asked as Adrien started to drive.

"When I was your age ?" Adrien asked. "Let me think... Well, not really but I had one friend." 

"Really ?" Kahlil asked. 

"You know Claudette's mom ?" Adrien asked. 

"Miss Chloe ?" Khalil asked. Adrien nodded.

"Miss Chloe was my friend since she didn't have a lot of friends either." Adrien said. 

Chloe had married Sabrina around the same time Adrien married Nino and adopted a daughter named Claudette a year before Adrien and Nino adopted Kahlil. Adrien and Chloe had become close friends and even had playdates with their children. Adrien was impressed with Chloe's change after high school and the fact that she came out as dating Sabrina. After that, Chloe had become a different and better person and Adrien started hanging out with her. Chloe gave them baby advice when Adrien and Nino first adopted Kahlil and was very helpful. Adrien considered her his best friend after Nino. 

"Will Claudette go to school with me ?" Kahlil asked. Adrien bit his lip. He remembered talking to Chloe on the phone last week and Chloe said that they were thinking about homeschooling Claudette for a little bit. Sabrina was really anxious about Claudette going to school. Chloe was trying to convince Sabrina to let Claudette go to school. They were currently on the fence. 

"Um... sweetheart, how about we listen to La Seine ?" Adrien said, changing the conversation. He was glad he had his phone connected to the bluetooth. "Siri, play La Seine from Kahlil's playlist."

Kahlil was immediately distracted as he started bouncing around in his carseat. 

"I'll sing Lucille's parts this time." Adrien said. Kahlil nodded as Adrien started to sing, singing along with him occasionally. 

" _I don't know don't know so don't ask me why that's how we are La Seine and I._ " Adrien and Kahlil sang together, Kahlil giggling. Their song was interrupted Adrien's phone ringing. Adrien pressed the answer button. It was Nino.

"Hey Honey." Adrien said. "Khalil, say hi to Baba."

"Hi Baba." Kahlil said.

" _Hey babe, Hey Kahls_." Nino said. 

"We just got leaving from the store, we're having chicken fricassee for dinner." Adrien said. 

" _Sounds awesome_." Nino said. " _When you come home, check the doorbell camera cause it's gonna surprise you_."

"What do you mean by that ?" Adrien asked. "Did someone...um... questionable come by ?"

" _Gorilla_." Nino said.

" _Gorilla_ ? _Why was he there_ ?" Adrien asked.

"Who's Gorilla, Papa ?" Kahlil asked. 

"Don't worry about it Kahlil." Adrien said, reassuring Kahlil. 

" _And he wasn't alone_." Nino said. " _Your F-A-T-H-E-R was there with him_."

"How'd he find our address?" Adrien asked, trying to steady his shaking hands. 

" _I don't know but hopefully he thinks he got the wrong house_." Nino said.

"Yeah... hopefully." Adrien said, taking a deep breath.

" _I'll see you when I get home, love you both."_ Nino said. 

"Love you too..." Adrien said with a deep sigh as Nino hung up the phone. He wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel. 

~

"Papa, when does Baba get home ?" Kahlil asked, watching his Papa put away the groceries. 

"Baba is always working with important people, kitten." Adrien said. "His schedule always changes but I know he'll be home just in time for dinner."

"Okay Papa." Kahlil said, sitting and watching his Papa. Adrien put away the rest of the groceries, before picking Kahlil up. 

"You want a snack Kitten ?" Adrien asked. Kahlil nodded and Adrien reached into the fruit snacks box on the counter and carries Kahlil to the living room. He set Kahlil onto the couch and opened the pack of fruit snacks behind him, giving them to him before sitting next to Kahlil and turning on the TV to some cartoons. Kahlil scooted closer to Adrien, cuddling up to him. Adrien wrapped an arm around Kahlil. He wanted to relax but after what Nino had told him, he just couldn't. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Maybe a quick cat nap after a long day of grocery shopping could ease his troubles.

~

"Baba's home !" Adrien heard Kahlil shout as he heard the door open. Adrien was currently in the kitchen, finishing up dinner.

"Hey Kahli-Bear !" He heard Nino say before he heard Kahlil giggle. He then heard footsteps and soon an arm was around his waist. Nino kissed his cheek. He was holding Kahlil in one arm.

"That smells great, babe." Nino said, resting his chin on Adrien's shoulder.

"How was work ?" Adrien asked. "You didn't throw hands with any teen pop stars, did you ?"

"I was actually able to push through the day." Nino said. "Even when they whined for their fresh spring water from the Himalayas and their half fat, no foam lattes steamed to a hundred-two, heat."

"Well, I'm proud of you." Adrien said, turning off the stove. "I'm gonna go set the table, you take Kahlil to get washed up for dinner."

"You got it." Nino said, carrying his son to the bathroom. Adrien opened the cabinets and took out three bowls, one of them was smaller for Kahlil, sitting them on the counter as he filled them with chicken fricassee. He then balanced the bowls, two in his hands one in his arm as he went to the dining room, setting the bowls down, setting Kahlil's bowl on his highchair before setting the silverware and cups, pouring red wine in his and Nino's glasses and pouring cranberry juice in Kahlil's sippy cup. He stepped back to look at his work. Most people thought househusbands were lazy. But not Adrien. He worked hard to take great care of his home to make it a great home for his family. 

Nino came into the dining room, holding Kahlil, before putting the three year old in his high chair.

"You know I could've helped set the table." Nino said, going to sit down.

"But you had a long, hard day at work, I didn't want to bother you." Adrien said, sitting across from Nino. 

"Babe, you woke up, made breakfast, washed the dishes, got Kahlil ready, spent an hour or two with him at the store, drove home, put up all the groceries, cooked dinner and set the table." Nino said. "I'm pretty sure you had a hard day too, like seriously, if you were a woman you'd be every incel's and neckbeard's ultimate wet dream waifu. " 

"Don't say wet dream in front of Kahlil." Adrien scolded. "Go put a dollar in the swear jar."

"That's not even a swear!" Nino protested.

"It's still dirty language and I will not have you talking like that around my son." Adrien said, huffing as he started eating his food as Nino just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Kitten, is your chicken cut up good enough?" Adrien said. "Do you need papa to cut it up some more?"

"I'm okay Papa." Kahlil said.

"Honestly Adrien, he's 3, he'll be okay." Nino said. "He's more than capable of chewing up his food."

"I'm just making sure Nino." Adrien said. "Sometimes the bits might be too big and I don't want him to choke."

"Adrien, he'll let you know if he has trouble." Nino said. "Just relax and eat your dinner."

"I am relaxed !" Adrien defended.

"Your hands are shaking." Nino said. Adrien hadn't even known his hands were shaking, his fork clinking against his bowl. He took a deep breath and steadied his hands.

Adrien's hands always shook when he was nervous, worried, anxious or upset. He remembered when it started. It was when he and Nino were just married. His father didn't come to the wedding. But after their honeymoon and their return to Paris after spending the two weeks of their honeymoon in Italy, there was a really bad akuma attack. Multiple people were akumatized and causing chaos and the two had to drop everything and run into battle. One of the akumatized broke free from Hawkmoth's control and went on a rampage on their own and had incredible strength and when they went to hit Adrien, Nino jumped in the way and was smashed through a wall. His Miraculous wore off and Adrien couldn't run to help him. They eventually were able to defeat all of the akumatized and Adrien quickly rushed his husband to the hospital, making up some story about him getting trapped in the middle of the attack. Nino was unconcious for two days with a concussion, multiple broken ribs and a shattered ankle. Adrien never left his side, his hands shaking the entire time and for some reason it stuck. Nino's ankle never healed correctly either. If you looked, you could see Nino walk with a slight limp and occasionally wore a leg brace. Adrien always felt guilty, seeing his husband limp or see him he wear that brace. He always thought that it should have been him. Whenever he saw him limp, his mind always went back to that day and it made him feel worse every time. He wished Nino would give his Miraculous up. He didn't know what he would do if Nino got seriously hurt again. 

~

Adrien finished washing the last dish, putting it in the cabinet and drying his hands. He made his way to the bathroom, where Nino was giving Kahlil a bath. He leaned on the doorframe, staring at them, watching Khalil giggle and play with the bubbles while Nino washed his hair. Nino rinsed Kahlil's hair before picking picking his son up and wrapping him in a towel, drying him off and draining the tub.

"Alright little man, you have a big day tomorrow so let's get you in your jammies and get you to bed." Nino said, carrying the boy to his bedroom. Adrien let out a sigh. He guessed he should be getting ready for bed too, heading to his and Nino's bedroom. He entered the bedroom and grabbed his night clothes out of their dresser, changing from his black T-Shirt and Jean's into a light blue tank top and some white shorts before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

After he finished his night routine, he made his way to Kahlil's bedroom, seeing that Kahlil was already in his pajamas, which were black with green cat paw prints on them. Adrien of course picked then out. Nino was tucking Kahlil in. Kahlil was all cozy in bed. Adrien made his way over and kissed Kahlil's forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet kitten." Adrien said softly. 

"Wait, Papa, you have to sing me the lullaby..." Kahlil said, rubbing his eyes. Adrien chuckled and leaned besides Kahlil, stroking his hair.

"Of course sweetheart." He said. He started humming as he rested his head next to his son's.

" _I will make sure that you are happy_

_I will make sure you're never sad_

_Even on scary nights_

_Even when you're feeling mad_

_I would give anything to just make you feel good_

_This love of mine burns with a raging fire_

_Heat so intense that it dries all your tears_

_Don't be scared, Papa's here_

_He'll chase away all your fears_

_I want to see you sleep peacefully_

_All of your fears have gone away_

_If you're scared in the night_

_Papa's will hold you tight_

_He'll protect you until you are feeling alright_

_This love of mine burns with a raging fire_

_Heat so intense that it dries all your tears_

_Don't be scared, papa's here_

_He'll chase away all your fears_."

Adrien finished singing and hummed until he heard Kahlil's soft snoring. He kissed his forehead again before standing up and turning off the light, leaving the room with Nino, leaving the door cracked. Nino grabbed Adrien by the waist a pulled him into a short kiss.

"Remind me again where you learned that lullaby ?" Nino asked after he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Adrien's. 

"My mom used to sing it to me." Adrien said. "I just had to replace the word 'mama' with 'papa', that's all."

"Well I'm glad your singing voice was able to soothe him to sleep like that, cause if he asked me, I am a terrible singer and he wouldn't get any sleep."

"I'm great at lullabies you're great at telling stories, we should stick to what we're good at." Adrien said with a chuckle. "Let's get some rest.. we're gonna need it for tomorrow."

"You're gonna need it more than me." Nino said. "You're gonna cry from the moment he gets in the car and all the ways to the school."

"I will not !" Adrien said, huffing as he stormed to their bedroom, Nino laughing behind him. Adrien got into bed with his arms crossed. 

"I made a personal vow not to cry when I see Kahlil off." Adrien said. Nino only rolled his eyes as he changed into his pajamas. He bet that vow would be broken the moment they set foot out the door.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is emotional on Kahlil's first day of school

Adrien was practically sobbing as they got in the car. He tried his best to conceal his tears but he couldn't. His baby boy was going to preschool !

"Why's Papa crying ?" Kahlil asked as Nino buckled him into his carseat. 

"This is a very... emotional time for your Papa." Nino said. "Plus your Papa is very sensitive."

"I am not sensitive !" Adrien said, wiping his tears and sniffling. "It's just... allergies !"

"It's fall, babe." Nino said. 

"You can have fall allergies !" Adrien said. Nino just smiled and shook his head, closing the car door and getting into the driver's seat as he started the car, pulling out and headed to the school. It wasn't far. Just a few blocks away. 

"What happened to not crying when you see him off, hm ?" Nino teased. 

"I can't help it." Adrien said, using a tissue to wipe his tears. "It feels like yesterday, he was just a few weeks old, being put into my arms and now he's three and going to pre-school ! I'll blink and then he's already graduating high school and going to university and then he'll be married with his own kids !" Adrien started sobbing again. 

"Woah woah woah, babe, you're getting ahead if yourself." Nino said, trying to calm his husband down while driving. "He's three years old. Yeah he's becoming a big boy, but he's still little. He's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Adrien sniffled.

"Yeah... you're right... I just don't know what I'm gonna do now that he'll be out of the house for six hours a day." He said. 

"Well, I'm off today, so you won't be so lonely." Nino said. "And when I am at work, you can always go hang out with Chloé and Sabrina or Alya or Marc and Nathaniel..."

"Yeah, I know..." Adrien said, calming himself down and taking deep breaths. His hands were shaking. He couldn't help but to be nervous. This was an important milestone in his son's life.... but he just wasn't ready for Kahlil to leave the nest yet. Adrien was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Nino had pulled up to the school. Nino parked the car, breaking Adrien out of his thoughts. 

"Well, this is it." Nino said. He looked behind the seat. "Ready for your first day at school, Kahls ?"

"Yes Baba !" Kahlil said, a grin on his face. Adrien got out the car and made his way around, opening the back door to get Kahlil out of his carseat. Kahlil looked so cute in his dark green shirt and brown overalls that had a turtle on the front and his backpack that had a black cat on it. Nino had dressed him and he had to admit that Nino was great at picking Kahlil's outfits. Adrien picked Kahlil up and put him down, holding his hand and shutting the door before making their way towards Nino who was standing in front of the car, waiting for them. Nino took Kahlil's other hand as they walked to the entrance of the school. The closer they got, the more choked up Adrien got and the tears threatened to flow again. He quickly sniffled and regained himself. He had to look strong for Kahlil.

"He's in class P-A, right?" Nino asked Adrien. Adrien only nodded as they entered the school, seeing all the other parents with their children, seeing them off. The couple walked around with their son until they found their son's class. They walked inside, Adrien's free hand shaking until he saw who was in the front of the class, holding her daughter's hand as they chatted. Chloé Raincomprix-Bourgeois, standing there in her yellow dress, black leggings underneath, complete with a black jacket and designer sunglasses. In one hand she held a latte, in the other, she held her daughter's hand. Claudette Raincomprix-Bourgeois. Claudette had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Compared to her mother's stylish designer outfits, Claudette was more of a tomboy. She was wearing a white shirt with yellow overalls that Chloé no doubt designed herself. Chloé decided to become a fashion designer just like her mother, but unlike her mother, Chloé's brand included everyone. Last year, Chloé had gotten front page on a magazine for adding plus sized models to her fashion show and instead of wanting praise from it, she said that 'Women come in different sizes and deserve to see models of those sizes too, I don't see why I'm getting praise for it' and Adrien couldn't help but to adore her for it. It showed him that Chloé truly changed and that she wasn't the same girl from high school anymore.

"Claudette !" Kahlil yelled, breaking away from his parents. The little girl gasped and and broke free from her mother, running to hug Kahlil. 

"Hi Lil !" Claudette said, hugging Kahlil tightly. Chloé chuckled and approached Nino and Adrien.

"So, did he cry ?" Chloé asked Nino, resting a hand on her hip. Nino only nodded towards Adrien. Chloé took one glance at him and winced. "Adrien, hon, you look terrible, your eyes are so red and puffy..."

"He's been crying since we got in the car." Nino said.

"I already told you it's allergies !" Adrien defended.

"Mhm, sure it is." Chloé said, totally believing him. "You're just like Sabrina, she's still in the car crying." 

"How'd you even convince Sabrina to let Claudette go to school ?" Nino asked. 

"I let her know that with the influence I have, if anyone would bully Claudette over having two mom's, shit will go down." Chloé said. 

"Well, I hope this school never has to see your mom fury." Adrien joked. 

"What are you guys doing after you leave ?" Chloé asked. "I was gonna take Sabrina out to get some feel-better waffles for brunch, it'd be cool if you came."

"I think Adrien could use feel-better waffles." Nino said, looking at Adrien. Adrien nodded. He seemed to perk up a little.

"Okay parents, it's time for you all to leave the room, we'll see you all at pickup time !" The teacher said. That's when Adrien broke again. The tears started flowing as Chloé and Nino led Adrien out of the room. 

"I'll be back at three to pick you up Dette, have a great day at school !" Chloé called out to her daughter. "I love you ! And Mommy loves you too !"

"I love you and mommy too mama !" Claudette called out to her mom. 

"Be good Kahlil, have a great day !" Nino called out to his son. "I love you !"

"I love you too Baba !" Kahlil called out.

"I-I love you so much kitten ! I'll miss you !" Adrien called out between sobs.

"I love you too Papa ! And don't cry anymore !" Kahlil called out. Nino and Chloé had to almost drag Adrien out of the school as he sobbed about how much he loved his son.

"Adrien, honey, seriously, stop crying, you're gonna pop a blood vessel in your eye." Chloé said, rubbing his back.

"I'm just gonna miss him being around the house." Adrien said, wiping his tears away. 

"You talk like he's in college. He's in pre school. Chill." Nino said. He looked at Chloé. "I'll take care of him, text me where you and Sabrina wanna meet for brunch, I'm sure you're gonna have to deal with her meltdown."

"Will do, see you guys soon." Chloé said, heading out to her car, Nino leading Adrien to their car. They both got into their car, Adrien grabbing tissues from the glove compartment and wiped his eyes. 

"We'll see him soon." Nino said. "It's best we let him gain independence and figure himself out when he's young, then what your father did to you."

"Yeah... him being emotionally stunted and lacking the ability to socialize like I was would be terrible." Adrien said. "You had to teach me how to respond to attendance. That's sad."

"Now imagine if your dad had his way and kept you locked inside forever. You'd have the social skills of a robot." Nino said. "Now imagine you had your way and could keep Kahlil by your side forever, he'd grow up to be like you were except he'd be a complete papa's boy."

"You're right." Adrien said. "I'm gonna learn how to learn to let go and be less smothering."

"That's what I like to hear." Nino said. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking it out. "Chloé said to meet her and Sabrina at a cafe called L'endroit Accueillant, I am putting the address in the GPS right now."

"Sounds good." Adrien said with a small smile. "I could go for some brunch mimosas and something sweet to feel better."

"Sounds like you're finally accepting this." Nino said. Oh how wrong he would soon be. 

~

"What if he's crying and I can't do anything about it, I can't be there to comfort him !" Adrien said, tears flowing down his face. 

"I know right ?!?" Sabrina asked, choking on a sob. "What of she gets hurt and I'm not there to kiss her boo-boo ?"

Chloé and Nino looked at their emotional spouses then at each other. For the past hour, they watched Adrien and Sabrina both cry and stress eat cinnamon rolls and whole plates if strawberry waffles with extra whipped cream. It was like a dam of emotions burst once they got together. Nino took a bite of his omelet.

"So Chloé, ignoring the soap opera over there, how's work ?" Nino asked.

"Oh, I'm taking a long break until the winter fashion season." Chloé said. "And Sabrina is still helping me with designs and keeping everything in order, I'd go mad without her, what about you ?"

"Its been great but I'm thinking about taking more time off to keep Adrien company." Nino said. "You know he can't really be alone."

"Makes me think of what he did before you guys had Kahlil." Chloé said, picking at her shrimp salad.

"He mostly went out to hang with whoever wasn't busy when he was done taking care of the house." Nino said with a chuckle. "And once we got Kahlil, he just started spending his time with him."

"You guys ever think about having another kid ?" Chloé asked.

"We've talked about adopting a little girl when Kahlil is older but we're still on the fence." Nino said, shrugging. "But he'll feel better soon. We're picking Kahlil up in like, five hours, he'll last."

"Mhm, this is all important for our children and for us as parents." Chloé said, raising her glass of mimosa. Nino did the same.

"I'll toast to that." He said as they clinked their glasses together before drinking. Nino looked over at Adrien, putting his glass down. "Adrien, think of it this way, if Kahlil is at school, we can have sex in the daytime again... Maybe that'll make you feel better?" He suggested. Adrien dried his tears.

"Well...it has been a while since we did that..." Adrien said.

"So that's how you get him to chill." Chloé said, smirking. 

"You would be surprised." Nino said, shaking his head.

~

Those six hours were agonizingly slow for Adrien. He and Nino did things after their brunch with Chloé and Sabrina. They had sex, watched a movie, had sex again and took a nap till it was time to get Kahlil. Even though Nino tried his best to take his mind off of it, Adrien was still anxious to see his baby boy. They were currently standing outside of the school, Sabrina and Chloé standing next to them, waiting for their children to come out. The bell rang two minutes ago, why was it taking so long ? All of the other classes were piling out ! He started to get so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear a loud "Papa !"

Adrien looked up to see his son, running towards him, holding Claudette's hand. 

"Papa ! Baba !"

"Mommy ! Mama !"

The children let go of each other's hands and hugged their parents. 

"Oh kitten I missed you so much !" Adrien said, kneeling down, hugging his son and kissing his son's forehead. 

"My little girl !" Sabrina said, hugging her daughter close to her.

"Did you have fun today?" Nino asked, dropping down to Kahlil's height. Kahlil nodded.

"Uh-huh ! We colored, sang our ABC's, counted numbers, had snack an' me and Dette played pretend ! I was a prince and she was a knight and she rescued me from a dragon !" Kahlil said, bouncing up and down.

"Well I'm glad you had fun but I bet you're ready to go home now." Adrien said, picking his son up into his arms. Kahlil rested against his chest, obviously tired from an eventful day. 

"See ? I told you he'd be alright." Nino said, putting his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "He had fun."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Adrien said. "We should get him home to take his nap, say bye to Claudette, kitten."

"Bye bye..." Kahlil said, tiredly waving at Claudette. Claudette waved back.

"Bye bye Lill !" Claudette said, grabbing both of her mother's hands.

"We'll see you later, Adrien !' Chloe said as she started walking away.

"Yeah, bye guys !" Sabrina said, walking with her family to their car. Adrien started walking with his family back to the car. It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Kahlil liked school and he was okay being there. Adrien sighed and smiled, kissing the top of his son's head. He could finally stop worrying now, knowing that his son was going to be alright. 

~

" _Do you see them?"_

"I do. They're getting in the car with their son."

" _How does he look ?"_

"He looks fine, healthy, even. He cut his hair and looks like he put on a little weight."

" _What about his son ?"_

"Seems like he's doing fine after his first day of preschool."

" _What car are they getting into ?"_

"Same one you saw at their house last week. So that is their address, nobody was home yesterday."

" _Have you any luck securing his phone number?"_

"I should have it by tomorrow."

" _Good work."_

_"_ Are you sure this is right ? Doing this ? Spying on him like this ?"

" _It might be morally wrong but... I need to see my son again... It's been years and I just want to have a connection with Adrien, with my grandson, I need this."_

"I.. I understand Mr Agreste. They're leaving now, I'll head back to you with the pictures from yesterday and today."

" _I await your return, Nathalie."_


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel calls Adrien.

Adrien was humming to himself as he finally finished cleaning the dishes. It was Friday. Kahlil's first week of school went smoothly and his family would be able to enjoy the weekend. Nino was currently at work and Adrien would be picking Kahlil up from school in two hours. He dried his hands and went to the counter to get a sip of his coffee until his phone started ringing. He looked at his phone. It was an unknown number. He let it go to voicemail. He went to take a sip of his coffee again but the number called again and again, he let it go to voicemail. The third time it rung, he put his coffee on the counter and sighed, picking up the phone.

"Hello ?" Adrien answered.

" _Hello_ _Adrien."_ the voice on the other line said. Adrien froze. He knew that voice.

"F-Father ?" He stuttered out, feeling his breathing pick up. "How the hell did you get my number ? How did you find my address ? Why are you calling ?" He asked, not giving Gabriel time to talk. His hands started shaking. He felt his chest tighten.

" _I have my ways, Adrien but that's not important right now._ " Gabriel said. " _We need to talk..."_

 _"_ I have nothing to say to you father..." Adrien tried to speak up but his voice only came out as a whisper. "Just leave me alone and never contact me or my family ever again."

Adrien didn't give Gabriel a time to respond. He hung up the phone and tried to breathe. He couldn't as tears started spilling over his eyes. His dad wasn't supposed to find him, how did he find him ? Adrien shakily dialed Nino's phone number, praying for his husband to pick up. He was grateful that he did.

" _Hey babe, what's up ?"_ Nino asked, completely oblivious of his husband's condition.

"N-Nino, please come home..." he manages to choke out as he started to sob, grabbing his chest. "Nino p-please, I need you right now, I-I can't, I-I can't." Adrien felt his legs give out as he fell, his back sliding against the counter as he sat down on the floor.

" _Baby ? Hold on, I'll be there in a second, please keep me on the phone with you and try to breathe, okay ?"_

Adrien nodded, even though he knew his husband couldn't see him. His hands started to shake so much that he dropped the phone but he couldn't pick it up. He only curled up in a ball on the floor holding himself. He hadn't had one of these panic attacks in a while. This wasn't supposed to happen. His father wasn't supposed to find him. The weight of the past memories he had started to flood his mind and started to crush him. It felt like his lungs were being crushed and that he was going to be sick. His throat felt like it was closing. He just curled up, crying for his husband before everything went black. Gabriel Agreste caused so much fear in Adrien, just by hearing his voice.

~

When Adrien woke up, he was on the couch, a wet cloth on his forehead. Nino was standing over him. He felt like shit.

"Mama, he's waking up !" Nino yelled. Adrien felt Nino hold his hand, squeezing it a little. Then in an instant, his mother in law was standing over him. Farah Lahiffe was a registered nurse. 

"Usually panic attacks, even severe ones, don't lead to passing out but you probably passed out due to excessive stress too plus the fact that you had no one here to help you breathe." Farah said. "Has he been under a lot of stress ?"

"Well, he's been stressing over Kahlil going to preschool and he always takes care of the house without any help, so yeah, he's been under some stress." Nino said. 

Kahlil ! Adrien shot up.

"What time is it ?!? I need to pick Kahlil up from preschool !" Adrien yelled. Nino put a hand on Adrien's chest and laid him back down.

"Easy, easy, Chloé and Sabrina picked Kahlil up for us about an hour ago, he's gonna stay there for a bit, okay ?" Nino said, moving his hand to stroke Adrien's cheek. "Can you tell us what made you panic so badly ?" 

"It was... well... my father somehow found my phone number and I got freaked out and for some reason... I got scared." Adrien said. "I think I started thinking that he could harm me or Kahlil's or you and... and I just panicked but I'm okay now babe, I promise."

"Adrien, I think it's wise for you to rest this weekend." Farah said. "I can take Kahlil for the weekend, in the meantime, you should rest, that means no housework like cooking or cleaning, just relax."

"But Farah, I can't just abandon my duties over one stupid attack." Adrien said. "I have things to do and-"

"And I can take care of them, I'm off for the weekend anyways." Nino said. "Just please, chill out, it's one weekend and it's not gonna kill you."

Adrien let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll chill." He said. "Are you sure you're fine with taking Kahlil ?" He asked his mother-in-law.

"Of course I am, it's been a while since I've spent some time with my only grandchild." Farah said. "I'll pick him up from Chloé's house." 

"I'll text Chloé and let her know you're coming." Nino said, watching his mother walk to the door. "I'll see you later, Mama."

"I'll see you later, Nino, Adrien, get some rest." She said, before leaving. Adrien leaned against Nino.

"I feel faint." He said.

"Want me order some food ?" Nino asked. Adrien nodded. 

"I want Chinese food. Lots of it." Adrien said. "I'm starving, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sure thing babe, anything you want." Nino said, taking his phone out of his pocket. "You not eating is probably another reason why you passed out, you need to take better care of yourself, baby."

"I know, I know, you can lecture me after I eat." Adrien said, resting his arm over his eyes. "And don't forget to get extra egg rolls please !"

Nino only chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say babe..."

~

Nino watched Adrien eat in shock. His husband managed to eat an entire carton of noodles, a container of beef and broccoli, a container of orange chicken and rice and three egg rolls. He knew Adrien always had an appetite since he was always on diets as a teenager to keep himself thin. Nino used to always sneak him food and treats that he would secretly eat in his room after only being fed kale and boiled chicken. His appetite only grew when he was an adult and figured out that no one was going to stop him from eating what he wanted which he kind of took advantage of to taste and make new foods. 

"Okay, I'm gonna ask." Nino said. "Where the fuck does all that food go ? Your metabolism still works at age 27 ?!? You're like Shaggy from Scooby Doo !"

"I'm always running around the house and going out grocery shopping that I guess it just burns off. Or it goes to my ass." Adrien says shrugging. "I've been meaning to cut down though, I think I'm getting a little paunch and my metabolism is finally slowing down, I remember being Chat Noir was my workout but I haven't done Chat Noir stuff in about two years."

"And the fact that you stress eat." Nino said, chuckling and shaking his head. "But you look fine to me, but if you want, we can leave Kahlil with someone every other Saturday and hit the gym together."

"I'm not sure I could do that to Kahlil, weekends are times we spend together, I don't want to have to get him used to another new schedule." Adrien said. "It'll just be exhausting for all of us."

"Yeah, you're right." Nino said, taking a bite of his orange chickens. "We'll find a way to work out soon, maybe we can do out home work outs." 

"We're getting old and not as active as we used to be, our bodies are bound to change." Adrien said. "I don't care if I get a little softer, it's part of getting old."

"That's true." Nino said. "There's still no harm in keeping in shape though. We can play Just Dance or something, it'll keep us fit and it's fun."

"I'm down for it." Adrien said. He was much more calm now.

"So...about earlier today... did you block your father's number?" Nino asked. Adrien tensed up. He slowly shook his head.

"I didn't yet... I almost forgot about it." Adrien said. "I'll make sure to do that tonight."

"Good." Nino said. He decided to switch up the conversation. "So... it's our first weekend without Kahlil in a while... what do you wanna do ?"

"I could think of a few things I'd like to do with my darling hubby." Adrien said, giving Nino a slight smirk. 

"Oh really ?" Nino asked. Adrien nodded. Nino couldn't wait to see what Adrien had in store.

~

"A pillow fort ?" Nino asked, watching his husband stack up the pillows and blankets. Adrien hummed and nodded. 

"Uh-huh, and we're gonna watch movies and cuddle." Adrien said. "You can pick the first movie, of course."

"Oh okay. This is cool." Nino said. "We can spend some quality time together this way."

"And afterwards, I'll ride you like a horse if you want." Adrien said, making Nino's cheeks turn red.

"Why and how the fuck do you casually say these things ?" Nino said, attempting to hide his blush. It just made Adrien laugh. Something he needed after the day he had.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino spend time with their son. Stuff's revealed about Marinette and Adrien's past relationship.

"Papa !" Kahlil yelled, running to hug his father. Adrien opened his arms and hugged him, picking him up.

"Did you have fun with your Nana ?" Adrien asked, pressing a kiss on his son's cheek. 

"He was so well behaved." Farah said with a smile. "You're raising him well."

"Nana and I had lots of fun !" Kahlil said. "We watched movies and she bought me a new toy and Uncle Chris took me to the park !"

"Mama, he's gonna end up spoiled if you keep buying him toys when he goes with you." Nino said, walking over and petting his son's hair. 

"Oh nonsense, that's what a grandmother is supposed to do." Farah said, grinning. "He's my only grandchild after all."

"You'll forever use that excuse until you get another grandchild, aren't you ?" Nino said, chuckling. "We're deciding if we're ready or not or if Kahlil's ready to be a big brother, Kahlil has gotten used to being an only child and we don't wanna dump a new baby in his life any home soon."

"Hm. Well think about it it at least, _hayati._ " Farah said. 

"Will do mom." Nino said. "Say hi to Chris for me."

"I will. You should come see your brother more often." Farah said.

"Well I'm a parent now, with a job, so it's hard for me to just pop by." Nino said. "But he's always welcome to come to our house and hang out, he's my little brother." 

"I'll let him know." Farah said. Adrien and Khalil waved at Farah as she went back into her house. Adrien picked Kahlil up and started walking to the car with Nino. 

"What's Chris doing nowadays anyways?" Adrien asked Nino. Nino shrugged.

"Oh I dunno, normal 17 year old kid stuff." He said. 

"What's normal 17 year old kid stuff ?" Adrien asked. "We were out doing h-e-r-o stuff and I was working as a model and had little to no social skills or life." avoiding talking about his hero life in front of his son. 

"Well... I snuck you into my house sometimes and we snuck you out of your house to go have fun... before we got together, we dated other people for a little while..." Nino said. 

"Okay but you dated Alya and broke up on good terms. I dated Kagami for like, a month and although we said we would stay friends, it was always awkward between us up until we got engaged and remember when Alya set me up with Marinette ? Never a f-u-c-k-i-n-g again, that was the worst break up I ever had to deal with and my other crush was on Ladybug but that was a schoolboy crush. " Adrien said. "I dunno. I guess deep down God kept giving me bad relationships so that we'd end up together."

"Are things still sour between you and Marinette?" Nino asked. "She didn't even stay at our wedding for long and she hasn't met Kahlil yet... the last time I saw her was two years ago but she had to leave back to New York in a hurry back to that fashion designing gig she announced she was leaving for a while back when I was in the hospital. She was only visiting for a fashion show two years ago and we barely got out the house because we had a baby to care for, she's been practically avoiding us."

"Well our break up was ugly so I understand why she wants to avoid me." Adrien said as the reached the car. He opened the back door and put Kahlil in his car seat, strapping him in. 

"You two should just squash that beef honestly, we were kids, in high school, we didn't know anything about relationships." Nino said. "You both wanted different things and it's been almost eleven years, let it go."

"I'll let it go when she lets it go." Adrien said, shutting the back door.

"I mean you called her a paranoid, clingy and creepy. You kinda hurt her feelings." Nino said. 

"She wanted the perfect Adrien on the magazines everyone else saw and wanted and she was ultimately disappointed and I was disappointed because I thought she would've loved the real me." Adrien said, looking down. "And I have my reasonings for calling her all of those things, calling her creepy might've been a little mean but she had shrines of me from way back before we started dating, what was I supposed to feel ? Flattered ?"

"You were harsh. Maybe next time she visits, apologize and we can all start hanging out again, you were both teenagers and didnt know what you were doing, now you're grown adults, just squash it." Nino said. 

"I'll do that or whatever." Adrien said, getting in the passenger seat and buckling in. Nino got into the drivers seat, buckling in and starting the car. "I just don't like thinking about my past relationships."

"Who does ?" Nino asked with a chuckle. "You and Mari just need to make things right, you're both 27 for God's sake, too old to feel awkward for something that happened in high school."

"Yeah you're right, I'll talk to her whenever she's gets back." Adrien said, resting his head on the window. He decided to change the subject. "Kitten ?" He asked, glancing back at Kahlil. "What would you like for dinner ? We're gonna get something quick tonight."

"Can we get McDonalds?" Kahlil asked. 

"Don't we have food at home ?" Nino asked. Adrien looked back at Kahlil and started chanting. 'McDonalds ! McDonalds ! McDonalds !" Together. Nino only chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, we'll get McDonalds,only because Kahlil was a good boy for his Nana." Nino said, giving in. Adrien and Kahlil started cheering. Nino only rolled his eyes and laughed. They were so childish sometimes.

~

"How's your happy meal, Kahls ?" Nino asked Kahlil as they started eating their food at their dining room table.

"It's happy !" Kahlil said, giggling and doing a little dance in his high chair. That was a thing they did whenever they got McDonalds. He always asked Kahlil how his happy meal was and Khalil always replied that it was happy if it was good. Nino started it and Adrien thought it was so cute. 

"Well I'm glad it's happy, kitten." Adrien said. "After eating, Papa will give you a bath and Baba will tell you a story."

"Okay Papa !" Kahlil said. "Don't forget to tuck me in with Madame BunBun !"

"Is she the new toy Nana Farah got you?" Nino asked. Kahlil nodded. 

"Uh-huh, she's a bunny and Nana Farah said she'll help protect me from monsters at night." Kahlil said. "She's in my backpack!"

"Well you can show her to us when you finish your food." Adrien said. "I can't wait to see her."

Kahlil giggled loudly. Adrien and Nino looked at Kahlil and smiled before looking at each other. Seeing their son's happiness was the world to them. 

~

"Look Papa, Look Baba !' Kahlil said, holding up a stuffed snow white rabbit with black ears. Kahlil had just gotten out of the bath, wrapped in a warm towel when he decided to take the bunny out of his backpack. "It's Madame BunBun !"

"Aww, she's so cute." Adrien said. "She looks soft." He said as Nino handed Adrien Kahlil's pajamas. 

"Nana Farah gave you such a good gift." Nino said. "She always does."

Kahlil nodded as Adrien put his pajama on for him before finally tucking him in, kissing his forehead. Nino sat at the foot of Kahlil's bed.

"Alright Kahli-Bear, what story do you want?" Nino asked. Kahlil hummed.

"I wanna hear how you and Papa met !" Kahlil said.

"Really ? That's the most boring story ever, you don't wanna hear that." Nino said. 

"But I do !" Kahlil whined. "Please Baba ?"

"If it's boring, it might put him to sleep faster." Adrien suggested. Nino shrugged.

"Alright, here's the story of how Papa and Baba met." Nino said.

~

Adrien smiled as Nino wrapped up the story of how they met, which was just them meeting in class and Nino teaching him how to function in public school correctly. Kahlil had fallen asleep, cuddling his stuffed bunny. Nino kissed his forehead as he led Adrien out of their son's room, leaving the door cracked. 

"We totally rock at this parenting thing." Nino said. "We have such a great kid."

"Mhmm." Adrien hummed, giving his husband a quick kiss on the cheek and leaning on him, letting out a relaxed sigh. "The sweetest kid anyone could ask for."


	5. Chapter 5.

"Your birthday's coming up in a few days." Chloe' said, sipping her coffee. She had invited Adrien out for coffee while the kids were at school. Nino was at work and Sabrina opted to stay home and catch up on paperwork. She was Chloé's assistant. She insisted on working with Chloé and being her assistant, even when Chloé told her she didn't have to. Chloé didn't drop workloads on her. She just had her organize paperwork Chloé needed to sign and send out and asked her if she liked any new designs Chloé made and Chloé let her work from home.

"I wanna plan a birthday party for you." Chloé said. 

"A birthday party ? Chloé, we're adults." Adrien said.

"Okay, adults have birthday parties, you come to mines every year and you have fun." Chloé said. "And you haven't properly had a fun birthday in years."

"Because I have a child, Chloé." Adrien said. 

"I have a kid too, but occasionally, she spends the night at her grandpa's house on the night of my birthday party." Chloé said. "It won't kill you to loosen up a little Adrien, Nino has told me about how stressed you've been."

"Fine, but I want a very small party." Adrien said. "I want it to be me, you, our spouses, Alya, and possibly Nathaniel, Marc, Ivan, Mylene and Kagami, maybe Juleka and Rose." 

"What about Marinette ?" Chloé asked. Adrien arched an eyebrow.

"Marinette lives in New York." Adrien said.

"Oh, I thought Alya would've told you by now..." Chloé said. 

"Told me what ?" Adrien asked.

"That Marinette moved back to Paris." Chloé said. "She moved back last week and moved her fashion line here."

"Oh... I uh... didn't know." Adrien said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Things are still bad between you two, huh ?" Chloé asked. "I mean, I can't really blame you. She still thinks I'm the bitch I was in high school, she even thought I was acting fake nice at your wedding and I'm pretty sure she upset Lila when she scoffed and rolled her eyes when Lila caught your bouquet and didn't believe Alya when she said Lila was going to therapy to get her convulsive lying under control." 

"I didn't know all of that happened." Adrien said. "I would've apologized to Lila if I had knew, it's too bad she went back to Italy, but I'll get in contact with her on social media."

"She also made a smart comment when Sabrina and I were talking about adopting a baby and it kind of hurt Sabrina." Chloé said. "I just didn't want to bring it up since it was your big day after all."

"Wait, what did she say ?" Adrien asked. He was getting upset. What was with Marinette's behaviour?

"She mumbled something about her feeling bad for our future kid that they'd have me as a mom, Alya, Kim and Max are my witnesses, they were at the table." Chloé said. "It hurt at first but it motivated me not to become my mom."

"Chloé, you still should've told me or Nino, we would've said something to her." Adrien said. "That was just mean of her."

"I guess she still hasn't moved on with her life like we all have." Chloé said, shrugging. "I dunno, you should invite her to your party to be nice, so that she can finally see that we've all changed, and speaking of changed, Nathaniel and Marc's adoption went through." She said, changing the subject. "They're gonna be adopting a two year old girl named Emmeline, she's gonna be Emmeline Kurtzberg."

"Their adoption went through ? I'll give them my congratulations." Adrien said. "Oh, do you know Mylene is pregnant again ?"

"Really ?" Chloé asked. "She and Ivan are gonna have an entire clan, with them already having the twins, Léon and Lucas, they just turned 4, right ?"

"Yeah, and they're hoping for a little girl this time so they can name her Léa." Adrien said. "It feels like everyone's having kids, what with Rose saying that she and Juleka are looking into getting a sperm donor."

"I didn't know they wanted kids." Chloé said. 

"Rose begged for a baby the moment you announced that you and Sabrina brought Claudette home." Adrien said, chuckling. "Juleka just wasn't ready yet but now she thinks she is ready."

"What about you ? Any word of baby number two ?" Chloé asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Adrien said, deflecting the question off of him.

"Sabrina and I were thinking of having another when Claudette is at least five to give her a bit more time as our baby girl." Chloé said. "But instead of adopting again, Sabrina wants to try a sperm donor so she can experience pregnancy."

"Are you cool with that ?" Adrien asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. If Sabrina wants it, I want it too, it doesn't sound so bad." Chloé said. "As long as I'm not carrying the baby." She shuddered. "The pain, swelling, bloating, cravings, mood swings, I can't do it and Sabrina is a trooper for even wanting to do it."

"Your wife is a literal angel." Adrien said. Chloé let put a sigh.

"She is and I love her so much, she's the perfect wife and mom, she was the one who know what to do when Claudette was an infant." Chloé said. "I kept panicking."

"I once broke down crying when I couldn't figure out what to do when Kahlil was crying because I didn't know what was wrong with him and I felt like I couldn't help my baby and Nino had to step in and calm us both down and it turned out Kahlil was just lonely." Adrien said. "It takes a while to get used to but you eventually do."

"Speaking of our kids, a Muffins With Mom's thing is happening at the school and apparently they do it at least every two months to promote "bonding" and I was going to ask if Kahlil was going to go despite having two dads unless you're gonna wait till they do that Donuts With Dad thing so you and Nino can both go."

"I don't know... I don't want Kahlil to feel left out but then again..." Adrien said. 

"Oh please, you're more of a mom then most moms out there and there might be other fathers or single dads there so you don't feel left out." Chloé said. "If you don't go, I can have Sabrina come sit with him."

"No, no, I'll think about it." Adrien said, shaking his head. "I'll probably go just so Kal won't get left out."

"Just come to me if anyone says anything." Chloé said. "I'll beat the hell out of them for disrespecting my godson and his father." She partially joked. Adrien laughed and shook his head even though he knew how ruthless Chloé could be when it came to her loved ones. He remember hearing from Sabrina that Chloé kicked a guy in his nutsack with her six inch heels while they were on a date because a guy told them both to make out for him because it would be "hot" and even grabbed Sabrina. Chloé's heel pierced the guy's testicles when she kicked him and got stuck. He had to go to the hospital and apparently to get one of his balls removed and Chloé had to fight a nurse to get her shoe back. Adrien thought that Sabrina was just fucking with him until he looked up the news article. The man was too scared to press charges on Chloé and people around started praising her for standing up to such a perverted man. He shuddered just thinking about it. Chloé could be really scary and overprotective towards her loved ones but Adrien appreciated it and hoped that he wouldn't ever have to face Chloé's wrath... or her heels. 

~

"You're gonna let Chloé throw you a birthday party?" Nino asked as he sat Kahlil down and helped take off his shoes and jacket. They had just gotten home from picking Kahlil up.

"Yep. And guess who may be coming." Adrien said as he shrugged his jacket off. 

"Who ?" Nino asked.

"Marinette." Adrien replied. 

"Did she move back to Paris ?" Nino asked, glancing up at his husband. 

"Apparently." Adrien said. "She moved back last week and I learned some new things, like how she insulted Chloé, Sabrina and Lila at our wedding."

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." Nino said, standing up, holding Kahlil, Kahlil resting his head on his Baba's chest, since he was a little tired from a long day at school. 

"They didn't tell us become they didn't want to cause problems at our wedding." Adrien said, walking over to Nino and taking Kahlil from his arms. "Look how tired my kitten is." He said, kissing the top of his head. "What did you do all day ?"

"We played all day cause our teacher said we had been good all week." Kahlil said. "So we had no nap time today."

"So that's why you're so worn out." Nino said. "Do you wanna take a nap, Kahli-Bear?" He asked. Kahlil nodded. 

"Can Papa and Baba nap with me ?" Kahlil asked, looking up at both of his parents.

"I've gotta get started on dinner..." Adrien said, looking at Nino.

"We could always eat last night's leftover beef stew, there's plenty left for dinner tonight." Nino said. "Come nap with us."

Adrien was about to object until Kahlil gave him those big sad kitten eyes that Adrien couldn't resist.

"Please, Papa ?" Kahlil asked, lip wobbling a little. Adrien tried to stay strong but he eventually broke. 

"Sure sweetheart." He said with a sigh. "Nino, can you go change him into his pajamas?"

"Sure thing babe." Nino said, taking Kahlil from Adrien, kissing Adrien's cheek as he headed to Kahlil's bedroom to get him changed. Adrien sighed and shook his head as he chuckled. Maybe a family nap would do him some good. 


	6. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter kind of drags out. Idk.

"Chik-Chik-Chicken !" Kahlil sang out, watching Adrien fix his plate for dinner as he continued to sing. Adrien made some rotisserie chicken, wild rice and some mac and cheese for dinner. He was going to feed Kahlil, then Farah would come over with Chris and watch him while Adrien went to Chloe's house. It was for Adrien's birthday party and they had decided to throw the party at Chloé's house because it was a bigger. It wasn't really a party in Adrien's eyes. It was more of a small get together with friends. He sighed. He was turning 28. Sure, Nino would be turning 28 soon too but he couldn't help but to feel a little old, despite people claiming that he still had the boyish good looks of a teenager. He gave Kahlil his plate 

"Are you gonna be good for Nana Farah and Uncle Chris tonight ?" Adrien asked, petting his son's hair. "If you're good, Papa will let you have a piece of birthday cake when he gets home, if you're still up."

"I'll be good, Papa !" Kahlil said as he started eating his food. He looked up at Adrien. "Papa, how old are you ?"

"I'm 28 today, kitten." Adrien said, smiling as he started fixing his own plate. "Then Baba will be turning 28 in a few months and then who's turning 4 in the spring time?"

"Me !" Kahlil squealed. 

"That's right." Adrien said, getting his food and sitting in his seat next to Kahlil.

"Papa, where's Baba ?" Kahlil asked before taking a bite of his food. 

"Baba is at your Aunt Chloé's house getting my birthday party ready." Adrien said. "They don't want me to see the decorations yet."

"Why can't I go ?" Kahlil asked.

"Well, Kitten, It's a grown-up party." Adrien answered. "And it's going to be real boring, we're just going to sit in silence and read books without any pictures and do boring adult stuff." Adrien said, telling a little white lie about the party so that his son wouldn't feel bad. "And we're gonna eat icky things, like broccoli and brussel sprouts, then we're gonna drink pedialyte and clean."

Kahlil made a disgusted face, his nose scrunching up. Adrien thought it was the cutest thing. 

"That sounds bad, Papa." Kahlil said, frowning. "No fun at all."

"I promise at your birthday party though, we'll eat stuff like pizza and cake and ice cream, and Baba even wants to get you a bouncy castle." Adrien said, trying to lift the frown from Kahlil's face. Kahlil's face lit up. 

"I can't wait for my birthday !" Kahlil said, bouncing in his chair.

"Your birthday is nine months away kitten, in May so you'll have to wait a while." Adrien said. Kahlil frowned and pouted.

"Oh..." he said.

"But all you have to do is be patient and your birthday will be here in a flash." Adrien said, even though he didn't want Kahlil to get older. He wanted his baby to stay little forever. He was terrified of the thought of Kahlil growing up too fast. Adrien was snapped out of his thought by Kahlil, who was waving his hand.

"Papa, can I have some more juice, please ?" Kahlil asked. Adrien blinked and looked at Kahlil, regaining his train of thought.

"Hm ? Oh, of course you can, Kitten." Adrien stood up and grabbed Kahlil's sippy cup, heading back to the kitchen. He unscrewed the top, putting it on the counter, before making his way to the fridge and getting some fruit punch, pouring it into Kahlil's cup before putting the juice back. He put the top back on Kahlil's sippy cup and headed back to the dining room. He saw that Kahlil was nearly done with his food. He must've been really hungry. He gave Kahlil his sippy cup.

"There you go, sweetheart." Adrien said, kissing the top of Kahlil's head. "Do you like your food ? You ate quite a bit."

"Papa's tisseire chicken and rice is my favorite!" Kahlil said. "Mac n cheese is yummy too ! Can I have more please ?"

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart, you can have more after Papa finishes, okay ?" Adrien said, sitting back down, eating his food as Kahlil nodded. He thought Kahlil was adorable, the way he said 'tisseire' instead of 'rotisserie'. His son was just the apple of his eye and the center of his heart. 

~

"Adrien just texted me, he should be coming any second." Nino said, walking into the kitchen, watching as Chloé pulled out most of the expensive alcohol bottles from her and Sabrina's liquor cabinet. According to her, they were gonna get turnt the hell up like they were in their early twenties again. 

"Of course Adrien would be one of the last ones to his own birthday party." Chloé said, rolling her eyes. "Typical Adrien."

"He probably didn't want to part with Kahlil." Nino said. "You know they're practically inseparable."

"Have you talked to him about that ?" Chloé asked. 

"Yes, but I'm afraid Kahlil isn't going to be the one with dependency issues, it's going to be Adrien." Nino said with a sigh. "I don't know, maybe we can go to family counseling so that Adrien can learn to give Kahlil more independence."

"You know the type of household he grew up in, you know why he has these sort of issues, he's afraid of becoming like Gabriel and scared of his son feeling neglected." Chloé put a hand on Nino's shoulder. "Sabrina, more or else, has the same issues, except she actually grew up in a great household, I think it's her way reassuring me that we're not like my mom and that we're great parents."

"Speaking of your mother, is she still trying to see Claudette?" Nino asked. Chloé nodded.

"For someone who condemned my marriage, tried to change my mind about marrying Sabrina, tried to convince her to call off the wedding and then refused to speak to me after I married her, she still thinks she has rights to see my daughter." Chloé said, with a chuckle. "The only grandparents Claudette will have are my Papa and Sabrina's father."

"Luckily Kahlil is sufficed with his Nana Farah and hasn't asked about Adrien's parents yet." Nino said. "Thankfully."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sabrina walking into the kitchen. 

"Guys, Adrien's approaching and so is another car." Sabrina said, pressing a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I also called Papa, he said that Claudette is in bed and fast asleep."

"Nice. Thank you, sweetheart." Chloé said. "Be a dear and help me put out all of these drinks?"

"Of course, just don't you go drinking too much tonight." Sabrina said. "You know how you get when you have more than two cups." She teased. 

"Oh please, I'm not a kid anymore, I can hold my booze." Chloé said. Nino watched as the two carried the bottles and cups out. He knew how Chloe could get after drinking. It was the most hilarious thing and if Adrien was with her, he knew he was in for a laugh.

~

Adrien stepped out of his car and approached the front door of Chloé's home. Judging by the cars, it would be a small party after all. He sighed in relief. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a woman with short black hair. She was wearing a blue button up top with a red skirt that had black dots on it. She was beautiful. She was holding a box. He didn't recognize her. 

"Hey...um..." he said, unsure as he knocked on the door. Was she one of Chloé's friends ?

"Hey, Adrien." The woman said. Adrien continued to stare at her until the door opened. Sabrina opened the door. 

"Finally ! You're here ! Late to your own party Adrien." Sabrina looked at the woman. "Oh, Marinette ! You made it too."

The world around Adrien shattered. That was Marinette ?!? Sabrina grabbed him by the wrist and led him inside, Marinette following before she closed the door.

"The birthday boy is finally here !" Sabrina called out to their friends. "And Marinette is here too !"

Adrien was met with all sorts of greetings and 'happy birthday's. It made him smile. He spotted Nino and walked over to his husband, who kissed him on the cheek. He looked around, seeing that a few extra people, like Max, Kim and Alix were there but they were all friends and the party was still relatively small. 

"Happy birthday, babe." Nino said. "How's Kahlil ?"

"He was pretty much tired by the time your mom and Chris got there, he ate two plates of food, so he's probably in a food coma now."

"You know rotisserie chicken is his favorite." Nino said with a chuckle. He glanced at Marinette. "I noticed you two came in with each other." 

"I didn't even know it was her until Sabrina said something." Adrien said. "She looks different from the last time we saw her."

"She does but she looks good." Nino said. 

"Okay everyone, I got shots for the birthday boy !" Chloé said, approaching Adrien, two shots in hand, the other hand holding some lime slices.

"I haven't did shots in years, Chloé." Adrien said with a chuckle as Chloé gave him the shot glasses. 

"Oh you still remember how." Chloé said. Adrien licked the salt off the rims of the shot glasses before downing the tequila from both, Chloé quickly giving him the line to suck on. 

"Whoo !" He said, shaking his head after he finished. "Fuck, I haven't did that since Nino and I's wedding. Feels like I'm young again."

"Hell yeah it does." Nino said. There was another knock at the door. 

"I'll get it !" Chloé said, rushing off. Adrien looked at his husband. 

"I'm 28 years old now, you know what that means." Adrien pulled Nino closer by his shirt. "I get 28 kisses from you." 

"Well, since it is tradition." Nino said. Just as Nino was about to kiss Adrien, Chloé interrupted.

"Adrien, do you know this guy ?" She asked from across the room. 

"Of course he knows me ! I'm his number one fan !" A voice yelled. Adrien and Nino looked at each other.

"Oh no... I haven't heard that voice in years..." Adrien said. "How did he know ?"

"Is it-?" Nino asked. 

"My crazier stalker." Adrien said. 

"This is why you should always get a restraining order on your stalkers, not befriend them..." Nino whispered to Adrien. "Remember when he snuck into our wedding and Kim had to escort him out because he objected ?"

"Don't remind me...I have to be nice to him, he's the type of stalker to rip my skin off and wear it so that he can be me." Adrien whined. Chloé was rudely pushed passed by said stalker. 

"Wayhem..." they both said, cringing. He was holding at least four bags.

"Adrien !" He said, skipping over to him. Wayhem shot a glare at Nino. "And his husband..."

"Hey... Wayhem..." Adrien said with a nervous smile. "I don't remember sending you an invite..."

"I just couldn't miss my idol's birthday ! I brought gifts !" He said. "Not gonna lie, it feels like you've been ignoring me for all these years but you've just been busy ! With your life and your son and whatnot !" He rambled. How the hell did he know that he had a son ? Thankfully, Alya pulled him away from the party crasher. 

"Hey, uh, I brought a karaoke machine ! Nino helped me put some of Adrien's favorite songs on there !" She said. "How about we all do that ?"

"So you put Matthieu Chedid's and Vanessa Paradis' entire discography?" Nathaniel asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Easy, I said some, we don't want to torture everyone with songs of hopeless romance." Alya said with a chuckle, which made Adrien pout. Not all of his favorite songs were about hopeless romance. Some were about just straight up romance.

~

" _I’m lonely I’m lost and I’m wild at sea, Won’t you please let me in ? I can barely breathe. I’m broken I’m lonely I’m lost as can be, But darling it has to be."_ Nino and Adrien sang into the karaoke mics. They decided to sing a duet of Vanessa Paradis' song 'The Dark, It Comes'. For a song about a couple that covered up a murder the boyfriend committed when he drunkenly cheated on his girlfriend, Adrien and Nino killed it, Adrien singing the parts of the girlfriend while Nino sung the parts of the boyfriend. It was so convincing, you would have thought that they really did have a murder pact.

" _I was lonely and foolish she was nothing to me, Like a moth to a candle I was too drunk to see, My sweetness my sweetness I was just a boy and now I’m a killer my life is destroyed_." Nino sang.

" _Oh come to me baby she was nothing to us, She’s no longer around it was just your drunk lust, Whatever you did there’s a pact that we made, From the day we first kissed till we lie in our graves_." Adrien sang. 

" _The sun rolls slowly down again, The dark it comes but I can’t say when_." They both sang until the song ended. 

"Do you guys sing this on the regular ? Cause you killed it !" Marc complimented. 

"We used to before we had our son, it's kind of our song." Adrien said, resting his head on Nino's shoulder. 

"Why the hell is your song a song about a couple covering up a murder that the cheating boyfriend committed ?" Ivan asked, confused. 

"It's not about the murder for us, it's about the fact that it's a couple who'd do anything for each other, even through the mistakes." Nino said. "Believe me, I looked at Adrien like he was crazy the first time he said that this was our song too, but then he explained it to me and I kind of agree."

"Okay, okay, who's next ?" Sabrina asked. 

"Oh, I want to sing a duet with Adrien !" Wayhem said. Adrien chuckled nervously. 

"Actually my throat is a little dry from singing with Nino, so if he and Chloé would escort me to the kitchen-" Adrien said, grabbing his husband's hand and dragging him to the kitchen. Chloé followed.

"Can we please find a way to make him leave ?" Adrien begged. "I thought he would have grew out of this by now !"

"We can just have Kim toss him out." Chloé said. "He's making everything awkward and would not shut up about your singing voice and everything else you do."

"And I'm pretty sure he hates me." Nino said. "He keeps glaring at me." 

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings." Adrien said. 

"Hurt his feelings ! Stop being nice to your stalkers it only makes them love you even more !" Chloé said. 

"Okay, okay, look, we'll talk to him, okay?" Adrien said. "Let's just hope the worst doesn't happen." He took a deep breath and left the kitchen. He looked around for Wayhem when he spotted him talking to Marinette. He approached him. 

"Wayhem. Can we talk ? In the kitchen ?" Adrien asked, as nicely as he could. He didn't want to be mean but maybe it was needed. 

"Of course we can Adrien ! Anything you need !" Wayhem said, as Adrien led him to the kitchen where Chloé and Nino were waiting.

"Wayhem, I don't know how to say this but-" Adrien started. "You need to stop." 

"What do you mean Adrien ?" Wayhem asked. He looked hurt. 

"Look, I've ignored it for so long but please stop ! Stop showing up uninvited, stop wearing my clothes, stop styling your hair like mines, stop disrespecting my husband, stop stalking me, stop being creepy !" Adrien said. "Could you please be a grown man for once and get your own life !" Adrien said, a little too harshly because he saw the tears in Wayhem's eyes. Wayhem ran out of the kitchen, sobbing. It was quiet for a moment. 

"Well shit, when I said to hurt his feelings, you didn't have to make him cry." Chloé said.

"Yeah, that was like your breakup with Marinette times ten." Nino said. 

"I had to bring him down to reality, Chloé was right, I had to hurt his feelings." Adrien said, taking a deep breath. "Can we just enjoy the rest of my party without anymore drama ?" 

"Yeah, let's do that." Chloé said. "I hear Sabrina singing on the karaoke machine and I wanna cheer on my wife !"

~

The party was going smoothly. They had sang karaoke, played games, and now, everyone was dancing. It was a slow song, so it was a peaceful moment. Adrien had his arms wrapped around Nino's shoulders, looking at his husband dreamily. 

"I can't remember the last time we slow danced." Adrien said, sighing.

"The night before we brought Kahlil home." Nino said. Adrien chuckled.

"Yeah, right..." Adrien said. "We were so happy to be having a baby that we just put on a song and started dancing."

Adrien leaned in to kiss Nino when he heard a loud crash behind him. Could this night get any worse ? He didn't want to look up. He was just so done.

"Akumatized villain ?" Adrien asked.

"Yup." Nino said.

"Most likely Wayhem because I hurt his feelings ?" Adrien asked. 

"Most likely." Nino said. Adrien inhaled deeply. 

"Bring it on." Adrien said, as he separated from Nino, to see Wayhem, who was akumatized into a ridiculous looking villain with a heart for a head and bright red skin. He also had a scepter. And here Adrien was expecting a Party Crasher part 2. Hawkmoth must have decided to do something different. Adrien and Nino quickly booked it for the closest bathroom which was near the living room. Once they got there, they quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. 

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this ever again." Adrien said, taking his Miraculous out of his pocket. He didn't wear it on his finger anymore, to make way for his wedding ring, much to Plagg's complaining. 

"I kind of missed the thrill. You think Ladybug is mad at me for not returning it to her ?" Nino asked. 

"Maybe but you were in the hospital, it shouldn't matter." Adrien said. "Promise me you'll take it easy out there ?" Adrien asked. "Remember your leg."

"You worry too much." Nino said. "Wayzz shell on !"

"Plagg, claws out !"

~

When Chat Noir and Carapace joined the fight, they were joined by Pegasus, Rena Rouge, Monkey King and Ladybug. 

"This is one hell of a reunion !" Chat Noir said, running to join Ladybug, Carapace behind him. "It's been a few years, Buggaboo."

"Chat Noir ? Carapace ?" Ladybug asked.

"What are we dealing with ?" Carapace asked. 

"He calls himself Lovefool." Pegasus said. "Watch out for that scepter, if his rays hit you, it'll make you fall in love with him, but he's looking for Adrien Agreste."

"Which explains the people groveling at his feet." Rena Rouge said. 

"I'll make him say that he loves me ! I'll make you all love me !" Lovefool yelled, as he pointed his scepter in their direction. Carapace jumped in front of them with his shield, making the ray bounce off and around the room until it ended up hitting Rena Rouge.

"Rena !" Carapace yelled. Rena's eyes turned red as she went to join the guests, chanting about how much she loved Lovefool. 

"We need to get that scepter. Monkey King, can you disrupt his power ?" Ladybug asked. 

"You got it !" Monkey King said, summoning uproar before throwing the banana toy at Lovefool. Lovefool growled and went to shoot a ray at Monkey King but it was jammed. Pegasus teleported and grabbed the staff, before giving it to Chat Noir to destroy. Chat Noir activated cataclysm and destroyed it but something happened. An akuma didn't pop out, there was an explosion and a red mist that caused the hero's eyes to turn red and start professing their love for Lovefool. But Chat Noir wasn't affected. Was it because he was the source of Lovefool's hurt, as Adrien Agreste ? Was this new ? Hawkmoth didn't possess objects anymore ? He could just fully possess people now ? Or was it because he had such negative feelings towards Wayhem, that he wasn't affected, which would probably aggrevate the akumatized male more ?Chat Noir let out a sigh. He had to talk him down. As Adrien. His Miraculous would wear off in about two minutes anyways. He just had to buy time. He ran towards the kitchen area.

"Oh you can't hide from me ! I'll make you love me too !" Lovefool yelled. Chat Noir was thankful that Chloé had a big ass house with lots of hallways, rooms and corridors where he could in fact hide. If he could, he'd smack his past self for teasing her about having a huge mansion for only three family members. He chose a door and opened it, hurrying inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked around his surroundings. It was a room with pictures everywhere and scrapbooking supplies. This must've been Sabrina's scrapbooking room Chloé talked to him about a while ago when Adrien said he wanted to make one for Kahlil. He leaned against the door, feeling his Miraculous wear off. At least he could catch his breath and think before facing Wayhem. He heard him slamming open doors and he was real close to Adrien's. Adrien counted to three before opening the door and stepping out, getting Lovefool's attention.

"Wayhem, we need to talk." Adrien said, taking a deep breath.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are how much you love me, I don't wanna hear it !" He snapped as he went to lunge at Adrien. Adrien dodged.

"Wayhem, what you feel for me is not love, it's obsession !" Adrien said. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this !"

Lovefool's face softened a little before glaring at Adrien.

"What the hell do you know ?!?" He snapped.

"I know that you're enthusiastic, caring, kind and brave !" Adrien said. "You have wonderful traits but you waste them obsessing over me ! Wayhem I can't love you back like you love me, my heart belongs to my son and my husband, I can always love and care for you like a friend, but you have to stop latching onto me and finally be yourself !"

Lovefool paused. Adrien saw tears in his eyes as Lovefool collapsed to his knees. Adrien approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I just want someone to love me...even if they don't mean it." He sniffed. "I'm just... sick of being so lonely and you were the only one who was ever nice to me. I tend to creep people out with my overenthusiastic personality so they don't like me. You were someone I adored, someone I wanted to be, someone I loved..."

"Believe me, being me is hard but I want if you stop obsessing over me and use those traits to actually find someone who can loves you, but first, you have to actually love yourself and stop impersonating others. I want to be your friend, I really do, but please. Stop this." Adrien said, as gently as he could. Wayhem sat there for a moment and nodded but he then let out a pained scream.

"No ! I don't want to do this anymore Hawkmoth !" Wayhem screamed. "Just leave me alone !"

"You've got to fight him, Wayhem !" Adrien yelled. "Fight him so you can finally be yourself !"

Wayhem grabbed his head and screamed until he finally passed out. An Akuma flew out of his chest as Wayhem turned back to normal. Adrien was confused. Did it possess Wayhem's heart ? Adrien thought about it. He broke Wayhem's heart and then he fixed it. It was feeding off of Wayhem's heartbreak. That was something new. He thought about all those years. He and Ladybug never did try to talk to an Akumatized villain, since their emotions tended to be blown out of control and they rarely listened to reason. For some reason, this time was different. Adrien grabbed the Akuma and went back to the other guests and heroes, who were waking up from their stupor. He approached Ladybug, who was rubbing her eyes.

"What happened ?" She asked. "Are you alright, Mr Lahiffe ?" She asked Adrien. Adrien nodded and opened his cupped hands, revealing the Akuma. 

"I uh... Had to fix this myself." He said. 

"How did you-" She asked.

"I had to talk to him." Adrien said, giving her the Akuma so she could fix everything. He noticed that Monkey King, Carapace and Pegasus disappeared. Probably to de-transform. He watched as Ladybug preformed her Miraculous Ladybug and everything was fixed. Soon Ladybug went on her way. Wayhem even made his way back. Adrien went over to him. 

"You okay ?" He asked. Wayhem nodded. 

"I think I'm gonna go... I ruined everything." Wayhem said, softly. Adrien shook his head. 

"No, no, you should stay and get to know everyone, make some friends." Adrien said. "Let them get to know the real Wayhem."

"Adrien !" He heard Nino yell. He turned around to see his husband. 

"Nino !" He said as Nino scooped him up into a hug.

"I am so glad that you're safe." Nino said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"I could say the same for you." Adrien said, tightly hugging his husband, noticing that Wayhem made his way away from the couple. Adrien leaned his forehead against Nino's. "I thought I told you to take it easy."

"I did until I suddenly got mind controlled." Nino said with a chuckle. "Remind me to ask how you saved everyone tonight."

"Just know for now that Wayhem had to hear some words from Adrien, not Chat Noir." He said. "And that Hawkmoth is still lurking and it seems that his powers have gotten way stronger."

"Are you gonna talk to Ladybug about this ?" Nino asked.

"I'll worry about that later." Adrien said. "Can we just enjoy the rest of tonight ?"

"Of course babe." Nino said, pulling Adrien in for a kiss.

~

"Okay Adrien, blow out the candles !" Chloé said. They had just got done singing Happy Birthday to Adrien. Adrien couldn't help but to grin. Maybe his birthday wasn't that bad. He blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for babe ?" Nino asked.

"You know if I tell you, it won't come true, but I wish for the same thing every year for the past three years." Adrien said, smiling. He always wished for his family to be safe and happy. 

"Enough talking, cut the cake !" Kim said. He chuckled as he and Chloé started cutting pieces for everyone, passing them out, before Adrien got his piece of cake once everyone got theirs. Nino smiled as he ate his. 

"You're gonna love this cake babe, Chloé got it done at some fancy bakery and it tastes wonderful, I sampled it when we went to order it." Nino said. Adrien hummed and took a bite of his cake. His eyes widened. 

"Adrien ?" Nino asked. Adrien started shoveling cake into his mouth. Nino laughed. Adrien had always had a sweet tooth. 

"Oh my God this cake is like an orgasm." He said. "It's just so good, I'm probably gonna gain at least 2 pounds because I don't think I can stop eating this cake."

"As long as you brush your teeth after eating it, it's so sweet I can already feel the oncoming cavities and I'd prefer it if we didn't have to pay any dental bills this year." Nino said.

"I take care of my teeth, don't worry about it." Adrien said. 

"You've got icing on your face." Nino said, smirking. He leaned in, licking some icing from the corner of Adrien's mouth. Adrien's face turned bright red.

"Get a room you two !" Kim said, making Adrien blush even brighter. Nino playfully pressed a kiss on his husband's lips, making Kim fake gag and Nino chuckle, as Adrien tried to hide his flustered face as Alix, Max, Chloé and Sabrina cheered them on, whistling and whooping, while Adrien felt like he was going to die of sheer embarrassment.

~

The party was about over and Nino was helping Sabrina clean up, while a slightly tipsy Adrien tried to help a wasted Chloé to bed, and Sabrina and Nino needed them both out of the way.

"Come on Chloé, pick up you feet." Adrien said, as he was practically dragging Chloé, who was only giggling.

"I wanna stay with Sabrina~" Chloé cooed.

"No, she's busy." Adrien said. "You have to go to sleep, she'll be with you later."

"Promise ?" Chloé asked as Adrien entered her room, laying her on her bed. 

"I promise." Adrien said. And just like that, Chloé passed out. Adrien sighed as he made his way out, closing the door behind him and making his way down the stairs, back into the living room. He saw some liquor bottles on the coffee table. He shrugged. A swig couldn't hurt. He picked up a vodka bottle and took a swig. 

"Adrien ?" A soft voice asked. He recognized the voice. It was Marinette's. He thought she had already left. He continued to drink from the vodka bottle, even though it burned his throat, before putting it on the coffee table and turning around. He needed it to deal with the awkward tension between them. She was holding a box. Adrien stumbled a little, feeling the alcohol hit his system.

"Oh. Marinette... hi." He said, waving. "Can I help you ?"

"I just wanted to give you this present, if that's alright." Marinette said. 

"Right, duh, of course." Adrien said, lightly smacking his forehead. "That's why you're holding a box, sorry, I'm a little tipsy right now."

"It's fine, I'll just set it down and you can open it whenever." Marinette said, setting it down in a nearby chair. There was an awkward silence.

"It's uh... good to see you." Adrien said.

"It's good to see you too." Marinette said. 

"You look great..." Adrien said.

"Thanks, you too..." Marinette said. Another awkward silence. They looked away. 

"I'll just get going now." Marinette said.

"Please get home safe." Adrien said. "It's dangerous to drive at night and I worry."

"I will, thank you." Marinette said, smiling softly before turning and leaving. Adrien sighed in relief when she left. That was so awkward. He flopped on the the nearby couch while closed his eyes.

~

"Adrien, we're home, get up." Nino said, nudging Adrien. Adrien's eyes shot open. 

"When'd we get home ?" Adrien asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"The alcohol made you pass out on Chloe's couch so I had to carry you and the cake to the car." Nino said, kissing his forehead. 

"What time is it ?" Adrien asked.

"Almost two in the morning." Nino replied. "You can go back to sleep again once we get you inside, but I have to carry the cake in the house, I can't carry you again." He said, getting out the car. "Also, Sabrina put that present Marinette got you on in the trunk."

"Mhmm." Adrien said, getting out the car, stumbling a little either for tiredness or the little bit of alcohol that was still in his system, as he took his keys out and headed to the door. He noticed a box on the doorstep. He picked it up, unlocked the door and headed inside, going straight to the living room to put the box on the mantle. Where did it come from ? He then turned at saw Chris, Farah and Khalil passed out on the couch. He looked at the TV, seeing that they had fallen asleep watching A Monster in Paris, Kahlil's favorite movie. He chuckled softly and went back to the doorway, seeing Nino step in.

"Everyone's asleep on the couch." He whispered. "They look so adorable."

Nino smiled and quietly shit the door, holding the cake box, taking it to the kitchen, with Adrien following him. He set the box down on the counter. Adrien headed to the downstairs bathroom to brush his teeth and scrub the scent and taste of alchohol from his breath. It always helped him sober up for some reason. When he finished, he went to the living room, seeing Farah and Chris, up and talking to Nino.

"You guys can sleep in the guest bedroom, it's way too late for you guys to drive back." Nino said. "Sorry we got back late."

"Oh it's no problem at all sweetheart." Farah said. "It was Adrien's birthday, you two were having fun." She said, standing up. 

"You can take the guest bedroom mom, I'm comfortable on the couch." Chris said. Farah nodded and smiled, standing up and kissing Chris on the forehead before kissing a sleeping Kahlil on the cheek, kissing Nino on the cheek and kissing Adrien on the cheek before heading upstairs. Adrien smiled. He liked when she did that. It reminded him of when his mom used to do it to him and his father before bed. Nino picked up Kahlil.

"Kahli-Bear..." he cooed, coaxing Kahlil to wake up a little.

"Baba ?" Kahlil asked, sleepily. 

"Papa and I are gonna put you to bed, okay ?" Nino asked him. Kahlil nodded and yawned, burying his face in Nino's neck as he took him up the stairs into his room, Adrien following. When they got to his room, Nino gently tucked Kahlil into bed, kissing his forehead. Adrien leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Wait, Papa !" Kahlil said, suddenly bursting awake. "I didn't give you your birthday present !" He scurried out of bed and to his dresser and taking off a piece of paper before making his way to Adrien, who was sitting on Kahlil's bed. It was a drawing of Kahlil, Adrien and Nino, happily holding hands. Adrien felt tears well in his eyes. 

"Do you like it, Papa ? I drew it and worked really hard !" Kahlil asked. 

"I-I love it Kahli-Bear..." Adrien said, his voice breaking as he pulled Kahlil into a hug, sniffling. He then pulled away. "Thank you so much Kahlil."

"Happy Birthday, Papa." Kahlil said and yawned as he started to get sleepy again, crawling back into bed. Adrien pressed another kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you so much." Adrien said. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, little buddy. I love you too." Nino said as they both left Kahlil's room, leaving his door cracked as they headed to their bedroom.

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet and thoughtful son..." Adrien said. "I'm getting this picture framed and putting it on the mantle on the fireplace with all of our other pictures."

Nino only chuckled, pressing a kiss on Adrien's cheek, grabbing his hand and leading him to their bedroom. 

"Sounds good to me Adri, sounds good to me." He said. "Now let's get to bed ourselves, I am totally partied out."


End file.
